Shortlived Eternity
by iPurpleKoala
Summary: Yaoi. Boy x Boy. All characters are mine, do not steal! If you intend on using the characters for something else please notify me and give me credit. I enjoy suggestions and pointers especially for further activities in the story. Thanks for reading! !
1. Character Bio's

Name: Kyomori Hikari (Kyo) {SEME}

Age: 16 (116 in Demon Years)

Grade: Junior {11th grade}

School: Lilac Blossom High School

Status: Kyo would be seen, in a nutshell as the school-wide stud. Girls are very well known to swoon over him and in some cases faint, not that he could give a care in the world, thus the reason they think he is so dreamy. He could also be categorized as a bit of a player, he has different girlfriends almost all the time. He is also on the Water polo team.

Personality: Kyomori is a very reserved person, not letting his anger show often, nor any other emotion for that matter. At times he can be a snob or prick. Kyo is very straight forward and tells people what they want to hear, if he honestly doesn't care. It can be said that he thinks out loud since he speaks his mind when asked a serious question. He sees fan-girls as the seventh circle of hell. Kyo also doesn't like to be seen as a weakling or called one. He is apathetic towards most things, but if it's something he's interested in and/or cares for he will show a lot more enthusiasm for it. Kyo also usually, if not always, gets what he wants.

Likes: Pocki, Fruit, Running, Silence, Staying away from home, Soccer, Water polo and Music.

Dislikes: Most sweets ( except Pocki ), Annoying or naggy people, Clingy peoples, Loud women, People who are too open, and Cats.

Allergies: Cats, Petroleum, Rice, Adamame seeds, most nuts except for Cashews.

Height: 6'2

Class Schedule:

1- T.A in the Library.

2- P.E

3- Math

4- English

5- Archery

6- Science

After School- Water Polo

Other: His 'parents' are almost never home and he is an only child.

Secret: Kyo is a Demon.

Looks: Pure black hair that extends to about his neck, spiky looking, he has blue-ish green eyes, and his horns are stunted so his hair easily covers them. He has a slight muscular build.

**NEXT**

Name: Sakura Sinouchi {UKE}

Age: 15 (115 in Angel Years)

Grade: Sophomore {10th grade}

School: Just transferred about a week ago to Lilac Blossom High School.

Status: Sakura is somewhat of a nobody thus far, he has few friends and isnt well-known, except for the few people who always ask things of him and him always accepting.

Personality: Sakura is generally kind and happy unless he sees something/someone who is mean, rude, etc. these kinds of people will cause him to be tense and to get a quick-tempered. When he isn't around anyone he knows well he tends to keep to himself in silence. He is an A+ Student, friendly to most, and is always looking to help people out. Sakura can be a little forceful when he thinks he's being pressured to do something he thinks is wrong, he is confident and doesn't easily back down.

Likes: Sakura enjoys fresh air, Flying, Wandering around, Jogging at night-time, Animals, Drawing, Playing the Piano, Music and Reading.

Dislikes: Stubborn people, Snobs, Pricks, Pickles, Cheese, People who keep secrets from him, Bee's and Fan-girls.

Allergies: Bee's, Spider-bites, Shellfish, and Peanut Butter.

Height: 5'5

Class Schedule:

1- Math

2- P.E

3- Photography

4- Track

5- English

6- Science

Other: He lives with his ' Mom, Dad, and Sister' and has a slight polish/dutch accent that you can here now and again. Loves Animals

Secret: Angel!

Looks: Shoulder-legnth sterling white hair, he usually wears a beanie to hide his Halo, he never takes it off. He has grey eyes and a thin looking build to him.

** NEXT**

Name: Damien

Age: 31 ( Unknown in Demon Years)

Subject Taught: English & Science

School: teaches at Lilac Blossom High School

Personality: Damien is sinister, dark, and somewhat of a psycho in that he has no regards what-so-ever for human life. At times he can be seen as seductive, most of the time he comes off rude, manipulative, and funny but in a cruel sort of way. He is very perverted and easily bored.

Likes: Damien extremely likes Alcoholic beverages, Other peoples misery, Badgering and/or embarrassing his students, Hitting on young people, Seeing or making people cry, Seeing corruption and overall, just being a Douche.

Dislikes: He hates it people are pure and incorruptible, it just rains on his little twisted parade. Damien doesn't like slackers, and isn't fond of people who don't react the way he likes to his cruel torments and he also doesn't like unusually happy people.

Allergies: Flowers.

Height: 6'7

Teaching Schedule:

1- Free Period.

2- Science

3- English

4- English

5-Science

6- Science

Secret: One of the many Demonic Lords.

Looks: Long, stringy black hair, a muscular build, long horns, pale skin, pure black eyes.

**NEXT**

Name: Nero Yanoukomouchi

Age: 17

Grade: Senior {12th grade}

School: Lilac Blossom High School

Status: Uber popular, Nero is somewhat of a ton-boy, She coaches the girls soccer team, she's like-able by practically everyone, known at a tutor, in myriads of clubs and is the Senior Class President.

Personality: Nero is extremely nice to EVERYONE (except for Kyo),she is kind, helpful, athletic, a true leader, friend and companion. Nero can also be very sarcastic, funny and loud, tending to get her in trouble. She enjoys giving out advice and standing up for others. Nero is not a master in the art of hiding her emotions though.

Likes: Nero likes Soccer, Hanging out with friends, Snakes, Snowboarding, Skating, and Ice-skating.

Dislikes: Mainly, Kyo. Other than that she doesn't like it when people make Sakura upset, she hates spiders and is strongly opposed to animal cruelty.

Allergies: Nero is allergic to Oranges, she is Lactose and tolerant, she's allergic to Bleach, and certain types of starches.

Height: 5'8

Class Schedule:

1- English

2- Math

3- Math T.A

4- Art

5- Psychology

6- Science

After School- Soccer

Other: Nero speaks her mind freely no caring whose around or who it effects (unless it's Sakura). She has a tons of animals, and lives on her own.

Secret: To be revealed later on.

Looks: Chocolate colored hair, usually in pigtails that extend to her mid-back. She has reddish-brown eyes. Her skin in white with a slight tanned color to it. Skinny.


	2. Chapter One Stalker Fangirls

**Short-Lived Eternity--Chapter _One_**

The world that encompasses our very being is in a time of great peril and need. It seems to be. . . falling apart. Ten years from now, in Honshu, Japan is where our story will unfold. Due to what some have come to call World War III, many of the great landmasses have been engulfed by the see. The few great nations left quarrel amongst themselves and wage war against one another in a feeble attempt to rule as much as they can. Right now, Americans have taken over Japan and taken it over into a seemingly whole new era. Few old customs still remain, most that are still around reflect what Japan used to stand for with a dim flicker. As it has been said, the Earth is falling apart by the seams. Humans have tried and failed miserably to return the Earth to it's once habitable circumstances, though with each attempt not only do they make matters worse for themselves, but they bring the Earth to a further state of its being inhabitable. Even the moon itself has shattered. Man has brought themselves to the brink of destruction and ruination. It would take an act of Heaven. . . or even that of Hell to preserve the Human race now.

Unknown to humans, Angels and Demons alike have been using parts of the Earth as a battleground. Fighting one another for the remains of a once prosperous planet. Whoever succeeds in the battle will have domination over the Earth. If the Angels win, then the Earth will be restored to the state it was in previous to Adam and Eve's grave sins. Humans will have yet again another chance to live, and thrive as a people and become one. If the Demons win, and hell takes over, Humans will either be swept off the face of the planet or used as toys and things of entertainment for hell's creatures. The whole planet will fall deeper into flames.

Heaven has sent down many of it's chief Angels to gather information for there next move, an Apocalypse. These Angels are scattered about the Earth, one or more to each section. These Angels are sent down from their heavenly states as babes in the bellies of a Human Mother. They grow up from childhood, spending years on the Earth gathering all of the information possible at the Human age of five when there wings and such finally grow in. For one of these Angels in particular it has been sixteen years in the Human domain.

Hell too has sent it's deviations up to perform the same task. Unknown to the blinded eyes of humans, these celestial enemies cannot be told apart from one another. One in particular has gone about with his human facade for seventeen years.

Which side will thrive and in the end win the war, surviving the Apocalypse? Angels? or Demons?

Unknown to two of these entities of wonder, they are closer to one another than previously thought, Attending Lilac Blossom High School. By day they are like everyone else, but by night, when left to there own devices they spread their wings and report to their almighty Overseers.

To humans, they look normal except for there Halos and Horns but when seen in the mirror by another Demon or Angel, they can see the wings sported upon their backs and pointed tails that threaten stab you in the back that lay invisible otherwise.

Let us watch, as spectators, how this will all unfold. Let us watched, this **Short-lived Eternity**.

* * *

**Kyomori Hikari **laid motionless beneath rolling hills of bloody red and midnight black satin. His eyes, a fusion of blue and green were closed as light flooded into the room, an unwelcome intruder into the room. The room contrasted greatly with the dark and sultrybed. Walls and carpet white masses of emptiness that seemed to span on and on. Black, silky hair was splayed off into different directions messily. His body was sprawled out on the bed, one hand seemingly stuck in the forest of black hair, the other laid on his stomach gently, his legs slightly curled. Moments later Kyo'seyes opened, still in the fog between sleep and awareness. Slowly his stunning eyes slid to the side, lookinginto the intrusive light. His eyes seemed to dilate to pin-points and the sun blared, boring into them. None-the-less, though, Kyodidn't do as much as flinch, he simply squinted gently and let out an unpleasant groan as he began moving his body. The movements were sluggish but he was moving, still.

" Nnh "

Bringing one arm up he shut his blinds, cutting off the light and forcing it back behind the blinds. Kyonow opened his eyes fully and ran his slender fingers through his layers of deep black hair. His chest was bare and unlike his everything past his waist, notcovered by the sheets. He allowed his hand to fall back at his side, and his colorful eyes, like fireworks, bore into the emptiness of his ceiling. He lay there, finally emerging from the fog, but still not wanting to allow the harsh prick of the icy water graze his skin. The Mansion-like home, as usual, was empty. Kyo's parents were quiet wealthy, but almost never home, but then again he could care easily for himself. He had been alive for centuries, in retrospect he was likely three times older than his parents. Even still, he felt a odd connection to them. He wondered whether this connection had formed because he was birthed and cared for by them as a babe, or if his facade of caring had turned to actual feeling. Kyo didn't dwell too much, though, on this, only knowing that the connection was simply there.

Kyo sat up, turning his body to the side so that his pale feet met the warmth of the carpet flooring. Kyo's build couldn't be categorized as scrawny but neither was it the disgusting size of a championship body-builder. Kyohad always been disgusted by things like that, he didn't know why but it revolted him, much more than women did. He was slender with the defining lines of his love handles anglingdownwards. Bat-like wings spread to a legnth of about six feet and his stunted horns had formed on the north-east and north-west of his head. His horns weren't seen due to the layers of hair, but as he got older and they grew he knew they would be harder to hide. The male stood and walked slowly towards the bathroom, flexing his wings lightly before folding on his back ,allowing him through the door to the bathroom. Stripping himself of his plaid boxers he entered into the shower and angled the nozzle down towards himself, and then turned the knob to the hottest temperature. The first water shot out chilled Kyo to the bone but within moments he was felt lukewarm water and then finally hot water rush over him. Steam filled the bathroom and Kyo in his entirety like a fog through a forest meeting the dampened gaze of the sun, right before the moment of twilight. The Demon's hair clung to his neck, his pale skin tinted with rosy color due to the temperature of the water rushing down at him, caressing his skin.

After finishing his shower, Kyo clothed himself in his School Uniform, slung his backpack over his shoulders and not feeling the urge to eat, left without breakfast. He walked towards the door, turned the handle so that it opened and closed it after himself. He fumbled through his pocket looking for his house keys and finding them, locked the door. Now that he was outside and in front of humans his wings weren'tvisible to anyone but himself, so when they moved or any such thing no one could tell. The black-haired student allowed his thoughts to drift.

_' Mnh. . . these girls are so taxing. . . imbeciles in every sense the word. . . '_Kyo thought, though the frustration didn't bubble forth to his facial features, which most of the time consisted of a calm composure and eyes like daggers. The same, though could not be said of his body, the thought had caused him to lightly cringe. He cringed even more-so at the thought of being swarmed by hormone-ravaged teenage human girls. He had a girlfriend, though he didn't care for her at all, Kyo was simply in the relationship because first of all she suggested so and second, he wanted to get laid at the moment. Now that he really thought about it he had broken up with her. . . he dropped the thought, once again finding the conclusion that the thought was not worth his time.

Kyo predicted he would find himself swarmed by the time he got to the main entrance, which he tried to avoid as much as possible. Thank Satan for the back entrance, he could slip through there, like he did some days and avoid the needy and rather clingy fan-girls. He walked through the parking lot, hands in his pockets and looking dead ahead. Once he got to the rear entrance he looked over to the door and halted. _' No. No, No, No, No, NO ' _This one word rang through Kyo's mind as he looked upon the glob of fan-girls waiting there like a lion stalking prey. Her cursed gently under his breath, turned slowly and began tip-toe-ing away.

**" Is that Kyo?! " **One almost disgustingly high-pitched voice asked, full of excitement and life. He could hear the small crowd of women burst into murmurs. He cursed aloud. He slowly turned his head. " It's Kyo! ! ! ! " about six of them shouted. Kyo gingerly spoke, " Listen, I need to get to my class with no distra- " Kyowas cut off, getting the wind knocked out of him. The next thing he knew he was on the floor, and girls were yelling his name, one girls shoving paper in his face, another looked like she was going to have a heart attack, he could have sworn someone cut his hair.

" Get Off Of Me Dammit! Ore- "

" Sto-"

" Dont!"

What these Idiotic girls didn't know what that without even trying, Kyo could easily kill each and every one of them. Though, if only for the sake of gathering intel and not blowing everything, he restrained himself. This wasn't though only time he had thought of killing them, useless wastes of space. Luckily, soon, the teachers began pulling up, parking there cars in the parking lot and the group of females quickly dispersed. Kyo fixed himself and ran a hand through his hair before entering into the High School.

* * *

**Sakura Sinouchi **slept in his bed, his face gentle, calm, and overall, flawless, the room was quiet and peaceful. . . of course, though, not for long. His hair was brilliantly white and quiet possibly reflected it's own light. Sakura always wore a beanie to hide his Halo from others and it covered up most of his white hair except for a few inches of it that were visible. The beanie was mostly gray and at the bottom had two three inch strips of white and Red. Said beanie had fallen slightly off of his head during the Angels utterly dreamless sleep. His grey eyes closed soundly.

BBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG **! !**

The Mickey Mouse Alarm clock shouted angrily, roaring at him as the time flashed repeatedly in red. ' 7:00 ' . Sakura rose so quickly it was as if someone had pumped pure adrenaline into his heart. A startled whimper sputtered forth from his lips, grey eyes widening and his hands quickly findingthe beanie and securing it over his head, all in one crazed frenzy. After a few seconds passed and Sakura calmed, sensing no immediate danger or threat, he let out a tremulous sigh. His index finger shoved down a black button and the aggravating ringing of the Mouse-like alarm clock ceased. The thumping in his throat had not yet ended though, his heart still beatinghard, he lay underneath his sheets, taking a quick moment to gather himself.

' Hm. . . that was definitely a scare. . . I wonder if I did my homework. . . I need to give another report ' Sakura sighed and pushed the white and Baby blue sheets away from his body and attempted to sit up, though the attempt ended up in Sakura falling back onto the bed lazily. The second time he was successful and ran a hand through the hairs that stuck out from his beanie. He was, like a child, wearing matching pajama's with tiny clouds scattered about, each one with a different cute expression on it's face.

The angel was rather short and slender in build. Standing up the young sixteen year old took a glance over at the clock while stretching gently. ' 7:05 '. Once again those gorgeous grey doll-like eyes got wide again and he went from stretchingto a jaw-dropping slouch. " No " Sakura stated aloud, his voice smooth and in the middle of deep and manly-high pitched. The stun read all over his face and he quickly began shouting.

" No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no ".

The male suddenly felt rushed, he raced into the bathroom nearly tearing off his pajamas and took a fast, icy shower. As he ran out of the bathroom he slid on his tile flooring, his mouth formed a grimace and he gently groaned. " Ouch " he mumbled. Slowly Sakura got back to his feet and tip-toed gently out of the Tiles reach and onto the carpeted flooring. He rummaged through his dresser, lookingintently for something to wear, and finally after about three minutes of throwing clothes around his room found his school uniform. He threw open his door, ready to run down the steps when he found his little sister waitingoutside the door, one hand gently rubbing her tired, blue eyes and the other in a fist as if she were just about to knock.

" Mommie and Daddy are sleeping, can you make me breakfast Saku nii-san? " She asked. Her name was Riku, she was around five and a half and exceptionally good-hearted. His Polish/Dutch accent ran throughout his family, yet, since she had been born here for her it was in trace amounts. For Sakura, on the other hand, it could be heard frequently and here and there he tended to mix J's and V's. Luckily, though, he was understandable. Usually, he would have done so for her without question, but he was obviously in a hurry and crunched for time. " Riku, sorry, I can't i'mreally late~! " Sakura explained. In response,Riku tilted her head up, blond bangs gently brushed aside with pleading blue orbs boring into his soul, " Please, Im really hungry, Saku " . Sakura sighed, you would have to be a total bastard to refuse a face like that. " Fine, sit down at the table " Sakura instructed her, scurrying past her and down the staircase.

As he ran down the final flight of stairs he noticed the small family dog, sleeping and in his attempt to try and keep from crushing the yappy canine, tripped. The Angel made a loud thud as he hit each step, missing the dog, luckily. He didn't have time to worry about the pain or the bruises that were sure to bloom, he adjusted his beanie, stood, and stepped into the kitchen.

' Im late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, of crap, I'm late ' Sakura thought to himself as he threw open the refrigerator, looking for eggs since they would cook the fastest. Riku finally found herself to the table and sat awaiting to be shown her food. Finding the carton of eggs, Sakura sighed, relieved. Finding a pan he cracked two eggs, whisked them in a bowl with salt and pepper and poured the mixture into the hot pan below, still chanting " I'm late ". As assumed the eggs finished quickly and he shoved them onto a plate and swiftly handed the plate to Riku and handed her the whole carton of Orange Juice.

Quickly, Sakura sprinted towards the front door and the high-schooler snatched his backpack from the coat-rack and ran outside. He continued to sing his song of being late, he was beginning to sound like the rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. Unfortunately for clumsy little Sakura, he had left his shoes untied and tripped over himself, bound to hit the cement. Instead, though, he fell into a warm body. He re-gained his stature, a blush tinting his cheeks. AN apology found it's way to his lips before his eyes met the person's face, but soon they met the gaze of a woman.

" Late again, are we? " Nero asked, a small smirk comingto her lips. Long, brown silky hair was pulled back into a ponytail except for a few loose strands in the front serving as bangs. Sakura gasped with delight, " Nero! " the Angel shouted her name gladly. A smile spread like wildfire across his lips. Suddenly he stopped, " Wait " Sakura said, his face becoming more serious. " If I'm late that means _your _late too! " The white-haired sophomore claimed, a finger pointed towards her accusingly.

_' Shit, he's got a point '_Nero thought to herself. She quickly replied, " I'm a Senior it's both my obligation and socially acceptable to be late ", she slapped away Sakura's finger.

" But as class President aren't you supposed to set a _good example_ "

" You want my help? Then shut it. "

" What help? " thanks to his accent, what had a slight hint of vhat.

" I cant give you a good excuse for being late "

" Really? "

" Yup. "

" Ooh, thanks Nero, I love you~!! " Sakura exclaimed, his body practically shaking from excitement.

" I know " Nero said triumphantly.

' Nero is so nice and innocent and good. . . but I know there's something deep inside she isn't telling me. . . oh well, I have faith that she'll tell me whenever she gets ready! ' Sakura thought to himself optimistically, smiling.

The two walked to school together, and, as Nero promised she gave him a great excuse for being late, unfortunatley now everyone would wonder why the hell Sakura needed to go see his Doctor for a bowel movement at six o' clock AM. Sakura went to what was left of his first period class, and would dread second period. Sakura had to share second period with that bastard Kyo, that guy was such a douche! Nero had set off earlier to her class. Sakura eyed the clock.

* * *

Chapter two is when all the fun stuff happens, I'm too lazy at the moment to extend chapter one to it's full legnth, so I'll give the rest to ya in Ch.2~! Sorry for the uber shortness~!


	3. Chapter Two Princess

**Short-lived Eternity-- Chapter _Two_**

**Review of Chapter One: Sakura, Kyo, and Nero are introduced into the story.**

**Chapter Two Start--**

* * *

Kyomori Hikari had successfully managed to dodge all of his fan-girls in sight by sneaking around corners and taking the long way into the Library. Kyo entered into the library and sighed heavily, setting down his backpack on a stool as one of the Librarians walked towards him. The demon met her cold gaze with a non-chalant one. Without any exchange of words she handed him a stack of books and he stuffed them into his backpack, they weren't thick, thus, they didn't lug down his bag too much. Kyo liked to relax in the library, and leave his textbooks there at night so that he didn't have to bring them back and forth between home and school. The black-haired Junior was unexpectedly handed yet another set of textbooks, these were meant for the shelves. Instead of another class elective, Kyo chose to be an aid for the library where he could get his daily dose of relaxation, quiet, peace, and most of all, no fan-girl would dare step foot into a Library, as if it were poison. As the period droned on, it wasn't hard to see why Kyo preferred this over a classroom besides other reasons. Because after he put the books away, which was usually maybe five stacks or so, he could lay down and get the sleep he had missed out on previous to being at school.

After a short, uneasy nap, Kyo woke up about five minutes before the bell was about to ring, thus, he grabbed his things and walked towards the other side of the library. The library was inside of the building, a thin sheet of glass separated the Library from the hallway. There were two exits, one from the Library and into the hallway, and another from the Library and out onto the rest of campus. Through the glass, Kyo could see Sakura speaking to a girl who had her back to the Demon, though he presumed it was Nero. Kyo only knew Sakura because, one- He had classes with him, second- He often wondered why the child always wore a beanie and often thought about, third- Because he was forced to do a project with the Sophomore last year for a club Kyo was forced into by his parents, called, " SHS " (Students Helping Students). Kyo knew Nero because, it was impossible not to know School President. He watched as Sakura and Nero spoke with one another and laughed, talked a little more and soon enough, Nero departed from the Sophomore. The demon couldn't help but examine Sakura's body at least a little bit, the boy was cute in his own sort of childish way that wasn't disgusting to Kyo but not his usual cup of tea. But, he wouldn't succumb to any such feelings, other than lust, which he wasn't feeling for any human, or rather, plaything, as of now. Kyo averted his eyes without any hardship and began walking to the the second exit towards the rest of campus

Kyo was leaving the Library, his medium-length black hair still perfect, every strand in place and in-sync with the rest of his hair. His backpack was thrown over his shoulder lazily, hands free at his sides. The Male's facial expression gave away nothing, completely void of all emotion. Outside of the glass door, Sakura entered into the Library, a smile on his face, as usual. The Sophomore always seemed to be abnormally happy every time Kyo saw him, it was almost scary, no, not almost, it was. Not bothering to move, and expecting the underclassman to move out of his way, Kyo brushed the white-haired boys shoulders roughly, causing the frail, unknown Angel to stumble and land flat onto his ass. The short, white-haired nuisance gripped the ground with one hand, and gripped the beanie on top of his head with the other.

' What the hell is with that god-damned beanie? He NEVER takes it off...does he even wash it? Does he have...LICE?! '

Kyo's train of thought was yielded by an agonizingly loud and slightly high-pitched voice. His gaze veered downwards, one eyebrow gently cocked, " What the heck was the for?! Gosh, your such a douche bag! Why do you always have to be so mean to everyone? Especially me; I never did squat to you...Is it because I'm short?!..." the oompa-loompa sized boy definitely had a set of lungs to be able to fit that much into just one breath. Kyo stood, unaffected by the boys words.

' God, this kid just goes on and On and ON, does he ever shut up! He's worse than a chick...Is he polish? dutch? Mexican? No. Well in that position I could maybe, possibly, no, no, his a mouth way to big, which makes him just fucking annoying ' thought Kyo to himself.

" Your height has nothing to do with it. You just naturally get on my nerves. " Kyo's voice apathetic , he turned and began walking away when _surprisingly _( please note the sarcasm ) another wave of Sakura's shrill voice hit his ears, which, were rather sensitive.

" And what is _that _supposed to mean?! You mean how your naturally a D O U C H E?! " Sakura said, nearly screaming the last part. Honestly, Kyo was surprised that the librarians hadn't intervened, telling the little mouth full to shut up already. Kyo simply stared at him for a long moment. He leaned down, close to the Sophomores face, his own face still solemn.

* * *

Sakura could feel his face grow hot, whether or not this was out of anger or some other thing, was beyond him. All Sakura wanted to know was why the heck this guy was getting so close to him in the first place.

' W-whats he doing? ' Sakura thought to himself. The more that Kyo leaned in, the farther Sakura moved back. Finally the black-haired jerk spoke, " Tell me your name " he said, his voice commanding, assertive.

" Why the heck-? "

" Tell me" the Junior commanded, cutting sakura off. The male's voice was stern, and he could feel the male's breathe brush his skin as he spoke, it smelled of peppermint.

" Sakura Sinouchi " the Angel spewed out, finally.

" Learn your place here...Princess " Kyo's face hadn't changed at all as he spoke, nor as he drew closer nor now as he drew back. The word princess registered in the hot-headed angels mind and he could feel his eye visibley twitch, Kyo was walking away yet again. Now the red on Sakura's face was nothing but sheer anger and annoyance with this guy. " Who the heck do you think youre talking too? Who the heck do you think you are? You think you can just go around name-calling?! " Sakura yelled at the haughty male's back, full on yelling now. HA! That would put Kyo in his place, for sure. At least Sakura thought so. Kyo turned, the side of his face gently visible and his blue-green eyes turned to Sakura, his and he was...smirking?

' WHY WAS HE SMIRKING?! ' his answer came viciously back at him, a slap in the face.

" Me? name-calling? Princess, maybe you should cinsider your own words before annoying others. Or did you forget you calling me a douche? Huh, Princess? " Kyo asked the last part mockingly, though the air around the male was haughty and arrogant.

Sakura, in that instance wished that the Apocolypse had come in that very second and that, that waste of space, that Kyo, was gone. No words came to sakura's lips to aid him, and the sophomore wondered why no words could come to his mind. Sakura tried frantically to come up with a witty come-back, but all that the Angel managaed was,

" Bu-, wh-, a-, n-!..Gah! "

Kyo interrupted Sakura's rambling, " Hey, Princess, heads up "

" Stop calling me that!" Sakura shouted, trying his hardest to disregard the Junior.

" You're going to be late to class, too bad Class President can't help you this time " Kyo said, and with that he began walking again, turned and was out of sakura's view.

The white-haired male had been trying to hard to ignore him that he had only really chimed in the Kyo's last few words about Nero when the bell rang loudly.

" Shitake Mushrooms!! "

Sakura got up, grabbed his things and began running, he had meant to yell at the douche bag for speaking about Nero in such a manner but he'd left to quickly, but, now he had another chance, he ran slightly behind him.

" You leave Nero out of this. At least people like HER for who she really is! " Sakura yelled, with a slight pout to his lips. With a few more strides he was in front of Kyo, and as he looked back he saw the male had been slightly affected by his words, with this, Sakura smiled. Unfortunatly he didn't have time to fully note the moment and instead was running as if hell hounds were nipping at his heels towards P.E.

Once changed and out on the track, Sakura sat on the Bleachers along with all of the other Students who weren't runing whether it be because od medical reasons, or tartiness. But worst of all, Sakura was on the Bleachers with _him._ Sakura was forced to sit in the presence of that damndable Kyo. Why would God bring him such a punishment? Seeing the annoying side of the human race made the hair on Sakura's neck stand. The visible hair that came out of the Sophomore's beanie began to gently sway back and forth, the wind propelling it. Sakura watched the runners for a good few minutes and then turned to the side, looking directly at Kyo. The bastard looked like nothing at all had happened. Sakura's good sense began to kick in and Sakura figured it was maybe time to just forget about it....pfft, what was he talking about? No way! Sakura had been called PRINCESS of all things and he talked about Nero! Sakura's look turned into a sharp glare, that pout once again coming lightly to his lips.

* * *

Once again this chapter is pretty short, very sorry. In my actual writing this is still chapter one but I want to break it up a little in order to get more chapters out of it. Chapter three will introduce you to a new character, a definite crowd pleaser.

Hope you liked it! Keep reading! Please review!!


End file.
